1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to computer keyboards and more particularly to a computer keyboard having transparent covers each for protecting character(s) on a key top.
2. Description of Related Art
Keyboards are used in a variety of applications for entry of alphanumeric and other types of data into a computer. Keyboards are typically light weight, low in cost, and easy to manufacture.
One problem of typical keyboards is that characters printed on tops of keys may become blurry due to long time contact with the hands in use. Hence, how to protect characters on the keys has become an issue in the manufacture of keyboards.
There have been numerous suggestions in prior patents for providing means to protect characters on the keys of a computer keyboard. For example, Taiwanese Publication Application No. 207,796 discloses an improved computer keyboard which is characterized as follows. A transparent protective cover is fastened on a key by snapping. Characters on the keys are thus protected. The protective cover may be flat, recessed, or raised. A recess is formed on either side of an inner surface of the key. End latches of the protective cover are adapted to securely engage with the recesses for securing the protective cover and the key together.
But this is unsatisfactory for the purpose for which the invention is concerned for the following reasons: The latching engagement is not reliable. Hence, it may loosen after a short period time of use. Further, the keys are relatively thick due to the provision of the protective covers thereon. Hence, the desire of manufacturing a thin keyboard is cannot be fulfilled and this further contracts the trends of miniaturization. Moreover, it is visually unaesthetic. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.